Caster (Hypatia)
|master= Unknown |jspirit= ハイペーシャー |class= Caster |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= A+ |strength= E |endurance= D++ |agility= C |mana= A- |luck= D |cskill1= Item Construction |cskill1value= EX |cskill2= Territory Creation |cskill2value= C |skill1= Astrological Astronomy |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Soul of a Martyr |skill2value= B |skill3= Magecraft |skill3value= B+ |np1= Unusual Algorithim |np1target= Anti-Unit (Aspect) |np1rank= A }} |qualclasses = | height = ??? cm | weight = ??? kg | gender = Female | hairc = White (w/green highlight) | eyec = Yellow | birthp = Alexandria | bday = Notoriously Unknown | bloodt = O | armament = Astrolabe | likes = Christians | dislikes = Men who think with their 'heads'. | talent = Abbreviation | enemy = ??? | imagecol = }} is a potential Caster-class Servant summoned by an unknown Master in an As-of-Yet Unknown Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is , a Neoplatonistic philosopher, astronomer, and teacher. She is quite likely the most famous female mathematician in history. The daughter of Theon of Alexandria, a man whose talents were far below her own, she was a woman of singular beauty and virtue who pursued, above all other things, the nurturing and spread of knowledge. A follower of Plotinus's school, she instructed students within Alexandria for most of her life. Almost all those she taught where Christians; though she herself was a pagan, she turned no one away who wished to learn. A famous anecdote holds that she would spend her free time wandering the city's streets, lecturing anyone willing to listen. One of her most famous students was Synesius of Cyrene, who became a bishop and often wrote to her for advice. What few letters he sent to her that are extant have formed the basis for what we know about her life. In her time, it was more common for scholars to study and comment on the works of the greats than to pursue their own unique knowledge. Hypatia was no exception, excelling in creating versions of texts that could be digested with ease by ordinary students. Among her most famous works is an edit of Ptolemy's Almagest (where she successfully simplified the necessary problems in astronomical computation and created her own astronomical table), and a commentary on the Arithmetica of Diophantus (where she not only verified the possible solutions he had left for the 100 problems contained within, but also added some new equations of her own). While some sources hold that she was also quite the inventor, it is more likely that she simply excelled at creating the various scientific tools of the time. The most famous of this is doubtlessly the plane asterlobe, which she once instructed Synesius on how to create (much to his applaud). She also received a request from him to create a hydroscope, and was skilled enough at the craft that all she needed was a description given in the letter. Her most famous skill, however, was in astronomy; while it blended often with astrology in those days, Hypatia was notable for consulting the skies in a variety of situations, and her predictions and advice based on them rarely led someone astray. Despite a remarkably successful life, especially given the nature of the times, it was brought to a sudden and violent end. The new bishop of Alexandira, Cyril, had expelled all Jews from the country and earned the ire of the local Roman prefect, Orestes. Conflict quickly erupted between them, and at the end of the debacle they attempted to come to a truce. During this period, Orestes frequently consulted Hypatia (whom he had had a long friendship with) due to her holding respect in both the pagan and Christian communities. Cyril's forces promptly moved to discredit her, and rumors that she was drawing out the conflict between them were quickly spread. Whether this was explicitly responsible for her fate or not remains unknown. On Lent in 415, the parabalani (a large collection of monks that answered to Cyril), attacked her carriage while she was on her way home. Hypatia was dragged by her hair into a nearby church, where she was promptly stripped and violently beaten to death with ceiling tiles. After death, her body was brutally mutilated and displayed throughout the city before being burned. Her death marked a shocking departure from previous ethics in such conflicts; philosophers and educators had been seen as off-limits and had little to worry about in these situations. While Cyril would manage to ride out the wave of controversy that followed and gain control of Alexandria, Hypatia's execution became a symbol of martyrdom for philosophy, and would inspire anti-Christian sentiment in the area for years to come. Appearance There are few accounts regarding Hypatia's appearance, and any images of her from that time period are no longer extant. However, all accounts seem to agree that she was a youthful and beautiful woman. Caster manifests in accordance with that idea, though she has likely taken several liberties in absence of a proper appearance. She has smooth white hair that reaches down to her shoulders; the ends have been brushed up in two prongs that rest along her shoulders, coming to an end naturally. She has piercing, rather keen eyes that are a unique yellow, and eyebrows the same color as her hair. Standing out from the rest is a single green line tracing down one side of her hair, though it can often be lost in the rest. Despite being decidedly Greco-Egyptian in origin, Caster chooses to don a heavily-stylized kimono with an elaborate green and black trim. As she still greatly enjoys walks, it has been cut off before her knees. A few stray bandages have been wrapped around one leg, and she wears a simple set of socks and sandals on her feet. Despite the anachronism, she still refers to this outfit as her . Personality On the surface, Caster appears to be a rather straightforward ice queen type, hard to sway emotionally and taking even more dramatic events without a blink. The only exception appears to be a knowing, almost sarcastic smirk that she keeps on her lips at almost all times. She speaks to almost everyone around her as if they were children, but there is no real disrespect there; all people are for her to instruct or improve in some manner, no matter where they come from or what they believe when they meet her. This tolerance is backed up with an underlayer of arrogance, a simple refusal that she could be wrong in any way. She remains proud of her accomplishments, even if some of the foundations have been disproved with time. After all, even if the basis of a house is wrong, the beauty and rightness in what was created from it will not necessarily fall. Beneath this exterior, however, is a genuine enjoyment of pursuing and spreading knowledge. There is no need for greater reasoning or larger purpose. All things can be sought after merely for the reason that they exist, because searching for something and spreading it creates value on its own. Because of this, Caster does not seem to hold hatred for any belief, action, or the like. So long as those who perform them do so in full earnestness for a greater end goal, she will respect them at least and offer them her own strength at most. It is while engaged in what she views as an omnipotent, grand pursuit that Caster appears most at peace, happy and serenely content. She can spend hours on end talking, lecturing, and instructing anyone who will listen, and even if they walk away apparently not having gained anything she will bear a satisfied expression. Even when faced with something as outrageous as the incineration of mankind, she will express curiosity about the King of Mages' end goal and beliefs. However, if something threatens the pursuit, even if it has its own philosophy behind it, she will put all her energies into opposing it. Caster also showcases a rather superstitious side, at least in comparison to the scholars of modern day. At her core is the idea that divine knowledge is littered throughout the world of nature, and she will look anywhere, even the most random and inappropriate of places, if it promises to yield any greater knowledge. She is not opposed to romantic relations, including with a Master, but she looks upon courtship with scorn. As someone who sees beauty as a more metaphysical trait, someone who only pursues her physically has no chance whatsoever. Roles Fate/??? Abilities Skills and Natural Abilities Astrological Astronomy Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Caster-class Servants Category:Greek Heroic Spirits